poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooking Time
Ace went to the town and he saw Kirby floating down to Samo, Mabel, Melman, The Mayor, Gus, Curio, Tuggle and Hana Tiff: Oh no! Ace: Come on! He got them hurt Ace: Everyone, you alright? Wow, that's too bad. Malman we're so sorry for hurting You're back. Malman: It's okay, my back is fine. Tiff: Well, you should be more careful. Mabel: Ah, Tiff. It's great to see you. Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Ace: Kirby, this is Samo, Mabel, Curio, Melman, Gus, Tuggle and Hana, even the Mayor. You remember them, don't you? Kirby: Poyo? What just happened to him? Tiff: Oh, I have an idea! Kirby is very hungry that it's making him forget. Ace: Well, I guess we should try... Samo: It will, but I don't know. Ace: First we find some food for him. Mabel: If Kirby wants something I know who can make some. Follow me. Meanwhile Kawasaki is cooking Kawasaki: There we go, Hope Kirby will like it. He left Curio: See, There's slot. Ace: Wow, look at size of that. Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: Wait, isn't those plate's belong to someone? He ate all the food Kawasaki: Oh my goodness! You ate them all! Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Ace: He said "Thank you, somebody I don't know" Kawasaki: What? Kirby, you don't remember me!? He eating Kawasaki: Oh no, he forgot about me. Ace: Sorry, Kawasaki. Kawasaki: Oh, Ace. Wonderful to see you. Ace: Same here, we're sorry. Kawasaki: It's quite alright, I'm sure Kirby will be happy for me. Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Kawasaki: Are you alright, Kirby? Could you forgot about me? What's wrong with you? They heard Kirby tummy rumbling Kawasaki: Of course! He's hungry, that's why he didn't remember! Mayor: Well, we thought of that. Kawasaki: Then let's make him full. Malman: I hope it could. Ace: But I thought he ate all your food, Kawasaki? Kawasaki I got more. Go to the Kitchen and make some food. They are cooking and they're done Kawasaki: Here you go, Kirby. Hope you like it. Kirby: Poyo. He's eating all the food Ace: Still not full? They look down. Kirby went to the hole and he got stuci Kirby: Poyo! Kawasaki: (Sigh) He still didn't remember. I wonder what's wrong with him? Ace: We don't know, we should get him out. They pull him out Ace: You're okay now, Kirby? Kawasaki: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just- just look at him! He doesn't remember who I am. Maybe Dedede must have drain his memories. Or- maybe he need something to eat. Or he's- he's sleepwalking and- and dreaming! Kirby: Poyo? Poyo? Ace: He said "If he was dreaming, do you think you could make some food for me, Kawasaki?" Kawasaki: I know,. I hope someday, you- (Gasp) Kirby, you remember my name! Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: What about everyone, you remember them? Kirby: Poyo! Ace: And me? Kirby: Poyo? Ace: (Sigh) Well, at least you remember them now.